Hey Angel
by PinkGi
Summary: N'avez-vous jamais rêvé d'être vous-même le personnage principal d'une fiction ? Ajoutez en plus de cela d'être en couple avec Harry Styles. Vous êtes tombés au bon endroit avec un imagine romantique et une fin qui risque de vous surprendre. Attention : première fiction donc soyez indulgent. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !


IMAGINE AVEC HARRY STYLES

Tu es dans ton lit, encore en train de dormir aux cotés de ton chéri, Harry Styles. Oui, le chanteur du célèbre groupe des 1Direction. Il était là, en train de te regarder dormir et il adorait ça. Tu ouvris petit à petit tes yeux quand il te dit :

Harry : Hello Sunshine

Toi (avec une petite voix) : Coucou mon chéri

Il se mordit la lèvre, ta voix matinal le faisait fondre.

Harry : Regarde ce que je t'ai préparé.

Il prit le petit plateau derrière lui, sur la table de nuit, et le posa entre vous deux.

Toi : Oh Harry, t'es trop mignon ! J'adore les petits déjeuners au lit, c'est super romantique !

Harry : Je savais que tu allais adorer.

Tu le regardas avec un regard amoureux et tu l'embrassas tendrement. Tu regardas ensuite ce qu'il t'avait préparé et tu vis qu'il y avait une tasse et un verre : il prit du café et toi un jus d'orange. Il y avait une multitude de croissant et de pains au chocolat : tu n'arrivais pas à faire ton choix tellement que tu es gourmande. Mais tu aperçus ensuite une petite rose dans un vase accompagnée d'une enveloppe.

Toi : Y'a quoi dans cette enveloppe ?

Harry : Ouvre-la.

Tu pris l'enveloppe, l'ouvris et vis deux billets pour aller à New York prévus pour demain.

Toi : Mais t'es complètement fou !

Harry : Non, pas du tout je veux juste te rendre heureuse. Et on a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui …

Toi : On doit faire quoi ?

Harry : Tout d'abord, nous devons nous rendre chez Zayn, tout le monde sera là parce qu'ils voulaient tous te voir pour ton anniversaire. Après, Zayn a prévu un film dans sa salle de ciné. Ensuite, il faut que tu prépares un peu ta valise et je compte sur toi pour que tu te fasses la plus belle de toute parce que ce soir je t'emmène dans restaurant chic de Londres.

Toi : C'est bien ce que je dis t'es complétement fou Styles...

Harry : Oui de toi.

Tu lui souriais quand il t'embrassa avec tendresse, il te fit bascules en arrière et votre baiser s'intensifia. Il commença à te monter dessus quand le téléphone sonna… Harry soupira, et alla répondre.  
C'était une erreur. Il revint dans la chambre, reprit sa position d'avant. Il voulait continuer, voulait aller encore plus loin, mais tu le repoussas gentiment parce qu'il fallait que vous alliez vous préparer. Il était un peu déçu mais allât s'habiller.

* * *

Vous arrivez chez Zayn : vous ouvrez la porte. Personne. Tu commençais à t'inquiéter, puis tu allas dans le salon, et là un bruit les a trahit : le rire de Niall. Alors là tu commenças à chercher Niall mais ils ont été plus rapides que toi et crient: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE *Y/N* !  
Tu les regardas ébahit et Niall vient te faire un câlin puis suivit à la suite de Zayn, puis Louis et enfin Liam.  
Ensuite, tu vois Marie s'approcher pour te faire un bisou suivit de Perrie, Eleanor et Danielle. Tu étais heureuse de passer ton anniversaire avec eux.  
Avant d'aller regarder le film, tu ouvras les cadeaux.

Niall : Tiens *Y/N*, de la part de Marie et moi.

Tu arrachas le papier d'une impatiente non-dissimulée, puis ouvris la boite et découvras une magnifique parure en or.

Toi : Wow c'est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup !

Liam : Voilà notre cadeau, de Danielle et moi

Ils t'avaient offert un super beau sac qui était blanc et qui comportait tes initiales qui avaient été fait par un célèbre couturier que Danielle connaissait.

Toi : Dani, c'est magnifique je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

Liam : Fais-moi juste un bisou !

Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

Dani : Payne, elle s'adressait à moi.

Louis : Celui-ci c'est de notre part mais c'est surtout Eleanor qui a tout fait, je suis nul dans pour choisir.

Louis et Eleanor t'avaient offert un super soin relaxant dans un grand institut.

Perrie : Tiens ma chérie, c'est Zayn qui m'a aidé à choisir.

Il y avait un super grand paquet et un petit. Harry te dit t'ouvrir d'abord le petit, ce que tu fis. C'était de magnifique escarpin blanc. Tu restas bouche bée.  
Zayn te dis de passer à l'autre. Tu commenças à l'ouvrir et c'était une magnifique robe blanche. Tu donnas ta robe à Harry et tu courras vers Perrie et Zayn pour les remercier de leurs super cadeaux et tu remercias aussi les autres.  
Maintenant, vous allez regarder le film : Liam voulait regarder Toy Story, Louis «Grease », Zayn un film d'action, Harry et Niall un film d'horreur, Marie « La vie est belle » et les filles un film d'amour. Mais toi tu proposas « This Is Us », tout le monde étaient d'accord.

* * *

Le film venait de se finir et il fallait que vous rentriez pour vous préparer pour ce soir. Vous allez vous préparer chacun de votre côté : Harry enfila sa belle chemise blanche, toi ta nouvelle robe, il mit son nœud papillon, toi tes boucles d'oreilles et ton collier, lui sa veste de smoking, toi ton magnifique étole qu'Harry t'avais offert. Il se coiffa avec attention, toi tu te fis un chignon et tu essayais qu'aucun de tes cheveux ne sortent, il se parfuma de son parfum préféré, toi celui qui l'a fait craquer et enfin il mit ses belles chaussures bien cirées, toi tu enfilas tes escarpins de princesse. Tu allas dans la cuisine, il t'attendait déjà, il se retourna et te regarda marcher jusqu'à lui et tu l'embrassas et lui laissa un peu de ton rouge à lèvre.

Il t'ouvra la porte et tu montas à l'arrière du véhicule que Paul avait préparé pour votre sortie : il y avait des pétales un peu partout et il y avait encore une enveloppe posée à ta place. Tu regardas Harry avec un air d'incompréhension, puis il te fit signe avec sa tête de l'ouvrir et dedans se trouva un poème écrit par ses soins. Tu le lis, et plus tu lisais chaque ligne et plus tu souriais, tu étais émue, une petite larme avait coulé le long de ta joue. Harry te l'enlevas avec son pouce et tu lui fis un câlin et tu nichas ton nez dans son cou.  
Vous arriviez à destination. Harry se présenta et le serveur vous emmena au 1er étage du restaurent où vous êtes placés juste devant une baie vitrée avec vue sur la Tamise la nuit: c'était tout simplement magnifique et romantique à la fois, il savait s'y prendre le petit Hazza dans ce domaine. Vous discutiez de tout et de rien quand Harry te dit :

Harry : J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais promet moi de pas t'énerver.

Toi : Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire, tu me fais peur là …

Harry : Pour moi, c'est un problème qui faut régler …

Toi : Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Harry : T'aimes bien ton nom de famille ? Tu y tiens ?

Toi : Pourquoi, il y a quoi dans «*Nom de famille*» ?

Harry : Tu ne trouves pas qu'il faut le changer ?

Tu commenças à rigoler, comprenant là où il venait en venir.

Toi: Et je le changerai contre lequel ?

Harry : Pour Styles, Mme *Y/N* Styles c'est beau non ?

Tu le regardas choquée, tu venais de comprendre que c'était une réelle demande en mariage. Tu avais les larmes aux yeux donc Harry se mit à genoux devant toi et te demanda de l'épouser. Tu dis oui et il mit sa bague à ton doigt et il se leva et vous vous embrassez sous les applaudissements des gens qui étaient autour de vous.

* * *

Vous sortez du restaurent, main dans la main. Paul vous attendez dehors dans le froid et il te félicita, tu le remercias. Vous rentrez à la maison pour continuer un peu votre valise pour demain. Tu appelas tout le monde pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, et tout le monde furent heureux pour vous.

Il était temps que vous alliez au lit parce que demain matin vous aviez un avions à prendre direction N-Y. Pourtant, il te fallut beaucoup de temps avant de t'endormir dans les bras de celui qui était dorénavant ton futur mari.

* * *

Il était 3h30 quand tu fus réveillé par une douleur au ventre. Tu courras dans la salle de bain et tu te tordais de douleur, tu voulais hurler tellement que t'avais mal mais tu te retenais. Après quelques minutes la douleur passa et tu allas te rendormir sur le canapé. Quand Harry se leva et qu'il te vit sur le canapé, il vint à tes cotés et tu te réveillas. Tu lui expliquas que tu avais eu une douleur atroce au ventre mais le rassuras en disant que c'était passé maintenant. Tu ne pris néanmoins pas de petit déjeuner.  
Une fois vos valises bouclés, vous descendez devant la porte de votre immeuble et vous attendiez Paul. Il arriva 5 minutes après et vous montiez en direction de l'aéroport.

* * *

Vous arriviez enfin à l'aéroport, tu t'étais assoupie durant le trajet. Paul vous fit passer par derrière où il n'y avait personne afin que vous puissiez y rentrer inaperçu.

Vous prirent place dans l'avion, tu étais du côté du hublot car tu n'aimais pas être côté rangée. Le pilot annonça le décollage, les hôtesses de l'air commençaient leur baratin avec les consignes de sécurité et leurs explications en anglais , français , italien , allemand …  
Tu mis tes écouteur avec ta musique et tu mis ta tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il te fit un petit bisou sur le front et te demanda si t'avais mal et tu hocha pour dire oui. Il mit sa main sur ton ventre et te massa un peu, cela te faisais rire et tu t'endormis sur son épaule.

* * *

Après 7h de vol vous arrivez enfin à New-York. Vous êtes descendus de l'avion en direction d'aller chercher vos valises et quand vous les aviez, vous sortez et prenez le premier taxi qui était à disposition. Il vous ramena devant votre hôtel qui se trouver sur l'avenue de Time Square.

Vous arrivez à la réception et tu demandas la chambre. La femme te donna la clé de la chambre 40 qui se trouve au 1er étage.  
Vous prirent l'ascenseur et quand vous sortez de celui-ci il y avait deux choix : à droite ou à gauche. Comme il n'y avait aucune indication, Harry alla à gauche et toi à droite et ce fut lui finalement qui avait vu juste. Donc tu traversas tout le couloir pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Quand tu ouvras c'était une magnifique chambre accompagné d'un super grand lit, d'une grande salle de bain, d'une terrasse et d'un petit coin détente ave wifi. Tu allas voir la vue au balcon et pris quelques photos. Harry te proposa de vous reposer ce matin pour que l'après-midi il puisse t'emmena quelque part. Tu acceptas volontiers, comblée.

* * *

Cette après-midi il y avait beaucoup de vent, donc tu mis bonnet, écharpe, gant. Harry mit juste une grosse écharpe et son habituel bonnet que tu adores. Vous sortez main dans la main et tu te laissas guider jusqu'à l'endroit où il voulait t'emmener.  
C'était à la patinoire en pleine air. Tu étais contente mais tu avais peur qu'il y avait des groupies qui viennent gâcher ce moment. Finalement personnes ne faisaient attention a vous. Vous patiniez pendant des heures avec quelques chutes de la part d'Harry mais rien de grave.

Finalement vous décidez de rentrer a l'hôtel vous reposer. Sur le chemin, vous parlez de tout et de rien. Harry te fait beaucoup rire en se remémorant ses chutes.  
Vous arrivez près de l'hôtel, vous êtes dans une petite rue avec quelques restaurants et tous semblait pour le mieux. Alors que tu traversas la route, tu entends subitement Harry criait. Tu sens soudain une pression dans ton dos et tu te retrouves par terre, à genoux. Tu entends un bruit sourd comme des freins qui grincent mais aussi des cris provenant de passant. Tu relevas la tête en direction du bruit et tu vois une voiture, arrêtée, et quelqu'un en dessous. Tu te redresses, l'esprit comme vidée et tu te retournes à droite : pas Harry. A gauche non plus. Tu commenças à courir en direction de la voiture, puis tu le vis étalé par terre avec du sang partout autour de lui. Tu te mets subitement à comprendre ce qu'il se passe et tu hurles en pleine rue tout en accourant vers Harry. Tu lui parles mais tu ne reçut aucune réponse de sa part mais tu tassuras qu'il respirait. Tu pris ton portable, les mains tremblantes, et appela une ambulance. Elle arrive bien vite à ton grand soulagement.  
Vous arrivez à l'hôpital et ils prirent vite en charge Harry. Il l'emmena dans une salle mais tu n'avais pas le droit de les suivre donc tu fus contrainte d'attendre dans la salle d'attente.  
L'attente te parut durer une éternité quand, enfin, le médecin arriva.

Médecin : Vous êtes la fiancée de Monsieur Styles ?

Toi : Oui ! Dites-moi qu'il va bien ! Dis-tu les larmes aux yeux

Médecin : Je vous rassure, il n'est pas mort, il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais nous lui avons mis des poches de sang de donneur anonyme afin de le maintenir en vie.

Toi "soulagée" : Alors il va vite se rétablir ?

Médecin : Normalement oui, si tout se passe comme prévu.

Toi : Je peux aller le voir ?

Médecin : Oui mais son état est encore faible, il risque de ne pas encore être réveillé. Il se trouve dans la chambre 15.

Tu allas en direction de sa chambre. Tu ouvris la porte et tu le vit relié à des machines, cela te fit froid dans le dos. Tu pris une chaise et tu t'installas à côté de lui. Tu pris sa main et la caressa, il te la serra, tu eux un sourire et tu lui demandas

Toi : Comment ça va mon cœur ?

Harry (faiblement) : Ça va, on dirait juste qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus.

Toi : C'est normal, il faut que tu te reposes maintenant. Mais tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry : Je me souviens que … tu voulais traverser… et... je t'ai poussé parce que… une voiture venait… mais après je me souviens plus de rien …

Toi : Tu as été percuté par cette voiture et comme tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, le médecin t'a mis des poches de donneur anonyme.

Harry : Et t'a prévenu les gars ?

Toi : Non je n'ai pas envie de leur faire peur pour rien parce que le médecin a aussi dit que tu allais te rétablir assez vite.

 _-Ellipse de la soirée-_

Tu rentras à l'hôtel contre ton gré mais tu ne pouvais pas rester à l'hôpital.

Quand tu rentras dans ta chambre d'hôtel tu l'a trouva vide sans la présence d'Harry mais tu te dis que bientôt il allait revenir et que tout allait rentrée dans l'ordre.

En pleine nuit tu fus réveillé par un horrible cauchemar : tu avais vu mourir Harry, mais heureusement, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
Le matin tu t'habillas et tu allas directement à l'hôpital. Quand tu entras dans la chambre d'Harry il dormait encore, tu n'entendis que les « bips bip » incessant puis d'un coup tu entendis un « biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ». Tu crias et appelas le médecin et les infirmières. Ils arrivèrent de suite et te fis sortir de la chambre. Ils l'emmènent encore dans la même salle d'opération qu'hier. Quand le médecin revint tu courras vers lui et il te dit:

Médecin : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. L'une des poches de sang qu'on lui a transmis contenant une bactérie qui maintenant le détruit à petit eu de l'intérieur.

Toi pleurant : Et si je donne mon sang, cela ne marcherait-il pas ?

Médecin : Non, cette bactérie c'est maintenant diffuse dans tout son organisme... Je suis désolé...

Cette nouvelle te fit l'effet d'une bombe. Comment allais-tu prévenir tout le monde ? Tu ne te sentais pas capable … Tu te mis assise dans la salle d'attente et tu composas le numéro de Liam … Tu lui expliquas tout en détail et qu'il fallait qu'il vient rapidement avec les gars. Ensuite tu appelas sa sœur, Gemma, qui, elle, n'arriva pas à parler sous le choc donc elle te passa sa mère. Tu lui expliquas aussi tout à son tour tout en écoutant les pleurs désespéré d'une mère qui vient d'apprendre que son fils va mourir. Apres avoir raccroché, tu allas voir Harry dans sa chambre. A travers la petite vitre, tu le vis, toujours aussi faible et branché à de plus nombreuses machines. Quand tu poussas la porte il te sourit, il ne savait pas la nouvelle.

Harry (stupéfait) : Pourquoi tu pleures Sunshine ?

Toi (essayant de rester forte) : Ecoute Harry, c'est une nouvelle assez grave …

Harry : Il est arrivé quelque chose aux boys ? A ma mère ? A Gemma ? Dis*Y/N* !

Toi (pleurant) : Non… Ça te concerne toi...

Harry : Moi ? Explique moi…je comprends rien

Toi : Une bactérie sanguine se trouvait dans une des poches de sang qu'on t'a transmise. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que cela engendrait mais vu ton état tu ne vas pas pouvoir survivre... Ton temps est compté … Et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher cela... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi Harry ? Je ne pourrais jamais reconstruire ma vie... Et dire que j'allais faire de toi l'homme le plus heureux …

Harry : Comment ça ?

Toi : En fait mon ventre qui me fait mal depuis que nous sommes partit c'est que … j'attends un enfant Harry…

Harry commença à pleurer.

Toi: Nan Harry je t'en supplies, ne pleure pas...

Harry : T'a appelé tout le monde je suppose...

Toi : Oui…

Harry : Ecoute moi *Y/N*… Refais ta vie avec quelqu'un je ne supporterais pas te savoir seule … Et pour l'enfant tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux … peu importe je veux juste son bonheur et que ses tontons en prennent soin… Et si je ne suis plus de ce monde quand ils arriveront tu leur diras que-

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte, vous vous retournez et tu vis Niall tout rouge qui courait vers Harry, toi tu sortais pour les laisser une dernière fois entre eux …

Niall: Harry ne part pas...

Harry : Mes jours sont comptés… Alors je voulais vous parler à vous tous les gars… je vais commencer par toi Niall … sache que tu vas beaucoup me manquer et que je n'oubliais jamais nos putain de délires dans le bus de la tournée, tes têtes trop mignonnes et comment tu jouais la diva au répèt'…

Niall, tellement qu'il pleure, n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot mais lui fis un signe d'approbation.

Harry : Zayn… Viens …

Niall se leva et laissa sa place à Zayn, juste à côté d'Harry

Zayn (pleurant) : Oui Harry…

Harry : Alors je me souviens de toi au Bootcamp et j'en ai même parlé avec Liam, qu'on avait envisagé de te virer du groupe parce que tu n'étais pas venu à une réunion importe … Qu'est-ce que c'était idiot de penser ca … Niall aurait dû jouer le ténébreux à ta place … *rire*

Zayn : Oui c'est vrai... Je m'en souviens … Tu vas nous manquer Harry ...

Harry : Louis … viens mon petit Louis …

Louis : Dis-moi Harry…

Harry : Même si certains de nos fans ont cru et croiront toujours que nous sommes ensemble, l'emblématique couple « Larry Stylinson » va devoir laisser tomber le rideau... Au début cela nous faisait rire mais au fil du temps, beaucoup moins… Je m'excuse pour ce dérangement qui a été la cause de certaines de vos disputes à toi et à Eleanor… Maintenant il n'y aura plus d'histoire puisque je ne serais plus de ce monde

Louis : Arrête de dire ça … *pleurant* arrête de dire des conneries … Nous savons tous que c'est purement faux ! Et je dirais aux fans de ne plus parler de « Larry Stylinson » tout simplement parce que cela va nous faire du mal à tout le monde, pas qu'à moi…

Harry : Je suis touché Louis… Prends soin d'Eleanor…

Louis : T'inquiètes pas pour ça mon Hazza …

Harry : Comme on dit... le meilleur pour la fin *rire* aller viens Liam

*Liam pleurant * je ne vais pas être long … *reprends sa respiration* Niall tu peux appeler *Y/N*…

Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna de nouveau vers Liam

Harry: Alors Liam, sache que je t'oublierais jamais, tu es une personne en or et tu as montré a tout le monde qu'on peut vivre même si à la naissance on est mort-né…Je veux aussi que tous, je dis bien tous, que vous vous occupiez de *Y/N* parce qu'on allait avoir … on allait avoir un magnifique bébé …

Tu rentres dans la pièce, les gars te laissent passer et tu t'installes à côté d'Harry pour la dernière fois

Harry : Bon *Y/N* … il me reste plus beaucoup de temps… Je voulais te dire que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu as été la première femme qui a su lire mon caractère et surtout savoir l'apprécier. Je voulais m'excuser pour les moments où les fans s'acharnaient sur toi … Tu diras à ma mère et à ma sœur que je les aime et que je les aimerai pour toujours… et prends soin du bébé.

Il met sa main sur ton ventre

Harry : Je suis sure qu'il/qu'elle sera magnifique et je lui souhaite tout le bonheur qu'un père peut souhaiter a son enfant …

Il fait un magnifique sourire à ses précieux amis et à sa merveille femme avant de fermer doucement les yeux sous le sommeil éternel qui lui tendait les bras.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP"

Tous les gars sont autour de toi, partageant la même tristesse que toi… Tu te souviens avoir hurlé, pleurer...

Vous êtes tous rentrer en Angleterre quelques heures plus tard. La cérémonie a eu lieu 3 jours après son décès et il a été enterré a Holmes Chapel.

Les fans ont accepté la demande à Louis.

Et tu as eu une fille, tu l'as appelé Darcy comme il l'aurait voulu.


End file.
